Thank you, Murasakibara
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: Kuroko loves vanilla milkshakes. Aomine hates them. Momoi decides to ask why. AoKuro fluff/oneshot


[A KUROKO NO BASKET fanfiction]**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Does anyone else love Kuroko no basket? (me me me!) My absolutely number one anime/manga right now! I especially love the relationship between Kuroko and Aomine, so I just had to write something. Cheers to another great pairing!

Inspired by kiminarimasu's 'Sulking'. Very cute drabble, go read it!

(NOTE: Akashi is not at the fast food chain with the other GoM and Momoi. He was busy and couldn't be bothered.)

* * *

**Summary: Kuroko loves vanilla milkshakes. Aomine hates them. Momoi decides to ask why. AoKuro fluff/oneshot  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Thank you, Murasakibara-kun  
**

"So remind me why I'm here, at such an unhygienic, boisterous place?" Midorima stressed, pushing up his glasses with his right hand, as his left was occupied with an orange, palm-sized toy cat.

"Don't be so uptight, Midorimacchi. Our manager over there was nice enough to treat us out after another victory!" Kise grinned, slinging his arm around his teammate, who in contrast, tried to pry the others' arm off his shoulders.

"Ahh, so annoying." Aomine grumbled, trying to ignore the two behind him as he looked up at the menu board. He turned to the much smaller boy beside him, "What are you ordering, Tetsu?"

The said boy hummed, scanning the menu board. "I'll get special lunch set B and a large vanilla milkshake." He said to the cashier, both ignoring Aomine, yet answering his question at the same time.

Aomine sighed, "Then I'll get the same but with a coke."

After the others placed their orders, Momoi paid and brought the food over to their table, located next to the window, a bit further away from the other high school students in the fast food chain.

"Kurokocchi, you always order the same thing every time we go out. Don't you get sick of it?" Kise suddenly asked, out of the blue as he stared at Kuroko silently drank his vanilla milkshake with his usual deadpan expression.

Kuroko stopped drinking and looked down at the drink for a second or two, before looking back up to Kise. "No." Then he resumed drinking.

Sitting next to the stoic, blue-haired boy, Aomine snorted in amusement at his friends' usual attitude. Midorima who sat in between Kise and Momoi, decided to block everything out and try his salad roll. Murasakibara was silently eating his second parfait and Momoi as usual was flirtatiously smiling at Kuroko.

"But come to think of it, why _do _you like those vanilla shakes so much, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked, resting her face on her palms as she leaned forward on the table, blinking curiously towards the said boy.

Curious, even Murasakibara turned his head to Kuroko, who had stopped drinking, seemingly in thought. After a long moments of silence, he finally answered, staring at his drink.

"I'm not sure."

Everyone face-palmed, taken aback.

"I should've expected that answer from you." Aomine remarked, earning a nod from Kise and even Midorima.

Kuroko continued to stare at the milkshake, "It was probably last year when Murasakibara-kun introduced me to it."

Everyone with the exception of Kuroko turned to Murasakibara, who began to eat his third choco-bannana parfait.

"Well, that was expected." Midorima said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Ehh? If it was last year, how come I don't know about this!" Momoi argued. She believed as the manger of the team, she should have knowledge of everything goes around between the members.

"Obviously you weren't there, Satsuki." Aomine sneered, ignoring the pink-haired girls' pout.

Momoi suddenly lit up, "Oh, that means you were there!" She grinned. "Do tell, _Dai-chan._"

Aomine scowled, looking at his partner from the corner of his eye. Kuroko was quietly drinking his milkshake staring out the window, as if he was blocking out the conversation.

* * *

_**Last year, spring. After practice with first-string regulars **_

_"I still can't get used to the first-string's harsh training..." Kise said, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down his face like water, as he collapsed onto the floor._

_"You're always welcome to drop down to the third-string." Aomine teased, sweating and panting, yet, not as much as the blond._

_Murasakibara, as usual, recharged his energy via snacks and lollies which he carried around everywhere with him, Midorima was cooling himself down with a paper fan, which he claimed was his lucky item of the day and Kuroko was sitting on the floor near Kise, panting as he wiped off his sweat with a towel given to him by a member from the second-string._

_Momoi walked into the gym, holding a few water bottles. "Here, have some refreshments." She looked around, "Has anyone seen Akashi-kun? I needed to relay a message to him from the coach, but..."_

_"Beats me. Probably on the rooftop playing mahjong by himself again." Aomine said, snatching a water bottle._

_"Okay, I'll go see then. You guys stay here for a bit. The coach wants a quick word with everyone. He'll be here soon!"_

_Aomine sighed, sitting down onto the floor, close to Kuroko._

_"Do you need help, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked, as he saw the much taller boy struggling with a new packet of toffees._

_"No, I'm fine." he replied, finally managing to rip the packet open. He took one out and offered it to Kuroko. "Want one? It's vanilla flavoured."_

_Kuroko accepted it, popping the small vanilla flavoured toffee into his mouth as he discarded the wrapper into his pocket. Aomine, who had been observing the two, was suddenly taken by surprise when flowers and sparkles suddenly lit up behind the blue-haired boy._

_"Oh, Kurokocchi, you like vanilla?" Kise mused, humming in amusement. He had never seen such a happy expression on his former personal trainer._

_Kuroko nodded, savoring the sweet taste in his mouth. His usually blank, blue eyes sparkled as the flowers behind him slowly started to get smaller like the toffee in his mouth._

_"Want another one?" It was rare for Murasakibara to share his sweets, but even he was slightly surprised at Kuroko's happy expression. It was a first._

_Kuroko stared at the candy, before declining. "Thank you for your kindness, but I have restricted myself to no more than one sweet or snack per day."_

_"Whoa, Kurokocchi's pretty strict with himself." Kise mumbled, remembering back when he was personally trained by him._

_Murasakibara suddenly remembered something, as he dropped a toffee on the floor. He picked it up, mumbling to himself something about a three-second rule._

_"There's a place that sells good vanilla shakes near the station. You should go there." he popped the toffee into his mouth, ignoring the disgusted look Midorima gave him._

_"Thank you for your recommendation, Murasakibara-kun. I shall go there after practice." Kuroko said, completely contradicting his words about no more than one sweet per day._

_"Aomine-kun, would you like to go too?" He offered, staring at his tanned friend with somewhat hopeful eyes._

_Said boy flinched. "S-sure. I was getting pretty hungry anyway."_

_Just moments later, the coach walked into the gym with a hurry and briefly announced the next line-up for the up coming ranking tournaments. After he left in a hurry, the six returned to the changing rooms to take a quick rinse and change back into their uniform._

* * *

"Eeh, I never knew Tetsu-kun liked vanilla that much!" Momoi exclaimed, flowers growing from the back of her head. "You should've said so, and I would've gotten you something much more better than that shake."

"Forget it, Satsuki. We've already got Murasakibara in our team." Aomine said, rather annoyed. He personally didn't really enjoy sweets as much as the taller male did.

"So in the end, Kurokocchi has loved vanilla since ages ago and this vanilla shake is only a start?" Kise reconfirmed, sighing at the uninteresting development.

"I think that explanation was more than enough to answer the question." Midorima said, as he re-taped his fingers with new, cleaner bandages.

"Ah, but I think there is...another reason why I like this vanilla shake." Kuroko suddenly said, grasping everyone's attention.

"Really? Really? What is it?" Momoi took out a note and pen, ready to get more information about her beloved from her beloved.

"After practice that day, Aomine-kun bought me a vanilla milkshake for the first time. And then..."

* * *

**_Half an hour later, at the fast food restaurant near the station;__  
_**

_"Are you sure, Aomine-kun? Kuroko asked, somewhat happy. Yet, his usual deadpan expression betrayed that feeling. "I can always pay you back anytime."  
_

_Aomine sighed, "It's fine. You bought me a drink last time, so it's only fair that I do the same."  
_

_He walked over to the counter and ordered a vanilla shake for Kuroko and a big burger set for himself. A few minutes later when his order came out, he went back to the table, where Kuroko was looking out the window, looking bored if he was correct.  
_

_"Here, you're long awaited vanilla milkshake." He said sarcastically, placing it in front of Kuroko. "I got ya' a large."  
_

_Kuroko looked at the drink then at Aomine. "Thank you, Aomine-kun." He smiled, with a small blush painted on his pale cheeks.  
_

_Taken aback for the second time that day, the tanned boy turned away with a slight blush and mumbled something incomprehensible, which the other didn't really seem to care about.  
_

_As Kuroko drank the sweet vanilla shake, his expression lit up, amusing Aomine once more.  
_

_"But seriously Tetsu, you've still got really childish tastes." He said all of a sudden, stuffing a few fries into his mouth.  
_

_"Really?" Kuroko responded, "Then Aomine-kun doesn't like vanilla?" He seemed a bit disappointed, but Aomine was sure it was just himself misreading his partner's expressions.  
_

_"Don't like? Heh, I hate it." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't exactly being honest either. He honestly hadn't really had much chance to give the flavour a try.  
_

_Kuroko frowned, placing the milkshake back onto the table. "It's definitely not a childish flavour. There's no rule anywhere saying that it is, Aomine-kun. If you haven't really tasted it properly, then I suggest you do before you make any false claims."  
_

_Aomine flinched, as he triggered the stubborn side of his partner, which was becoming more frequent lately. However, he refused to listen to Kuroko defending his vanilla milkshake.  
_

_"There's no rule saying that I have to like it either," He countered, pulling a small frown on his lips, "You can go back to being a child with that vanilla shake of yours."  
_

_Neither of the two really knew why they were arguing over a vanilla milkshake - it was pretty stupid. But both were stubborn and refused to back down.  
_

_"Then, I'll make you like it."  
_

_"Huh?" Aomine blinked, staring at Kuroko with a bewildered expression.  
_

_"I'll make you like vanilla." Kuroko repeated, with a completely straight face.  
_

_It took a few moments for the tanned boy to take in Kuroko's words. He suddenly burst out laughing, ignoring the people around them.  
_

_"Don't laugh so much, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, not really liking the sudden attention brought to them.  
_

_"Sorry, sorry." He wiped off a tear. "That was just too funny, Tetsu. You'll make me like it?" He smirked. "How?"  
_

_Kuroko remained silent for a few seconds, as Aomine stared holes into the boy with a slight smirk on his face. His partner never ceased to amuse him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, without warning, Kuroko grabbed his vanilla milkshake and shoved it into his mouth.  
_

_"mmpf-!" Aomine involuntarily drank a large sip of the sweet, vanilla milkshake, before pulling his head away. "Oi, what was that for?" He was confused, but not so much angry.  
_

_Instead of having a sense of triumph, Kuroko gave a small smile. "First of all, you have to taste it to like it. Am I wrong?"  
_

_Aomine was at a loss for words, realising what Kuroko had just done. Realising how warm his face was becoming. He decided to think for once, and kept his mouth shut, or rather, left agape. _

_"I'll make you like it until you say you do. Vanilla, that is." Kuroko declared, rather childishly as he resumed drinking it again.  
_

_"Y-you...that-!" Aomine was definitely blushing. He felt like smacking himself, but didn't want to look like a retard in front of Kuroko and the other people around him. For once, he thanked god for having such dark, tanned skin.  
_

_Kuroko's usual stoic expression gave away nothing. Whether he had cunningly planned that out, or it was just another one of his usual antics, Aomine would never know.  
_

_"What's wrong, Aomine-kun?"  
_

_Said boy didn't know whether he was supposed to say out loud, that they had just shared an indirect kiss.  
_

_He shared an indirect kiss...with Tetsu. Over a measly vanilla milkshake.  
_

* * *

Suddenly recalling the memory from the whole vanilla milkshake accident, he had unknowingly blushed. The two never actually mentioned anything about it ever again, after that day._  
_

"Huh, Aominecchi, is it just me or are you blushing?" Kise asked in amusement, leaning closer towards his tanned teammate.

Aomine snapped back to reality, trying to ignore the curious blue eyes staring holes into the side of his head. "S-shut up! You're seeing things, blind moron."

This really was out of his character.

Kise began to cry comically mumbling something about Aomine being cruel to him, earning no sympathy from the apathetic green-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko began, not caring about the other people present.

Said boy turned to the side automatically, as his name was called out. All of a sudden, without warning, his lips met with the straw of the vanilla milkshake Kuroko had been sucking on until now. The latter squeezed the shake slightly, as to force the sweet concoction into Aomine's mouth.

Kise looked at the two and lost the colour in his face, Midorima dropped his lucky item, Murasakibara stopped eating and Momoi had her mouth agape, as her soul slowly flew out with a white flag.

Realising what he was doing in front of Momoi out of all people, Aomine pulled his head back and started coughing. The drink had gone down the wrong way.

"Tetsu, you-!"

"Let's say we go home now. It's getting quite late." Kuroko said casually, standing up. "Please do me a favour and move out of the way, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

Lost in the moment, everyone else stood up, throwing away their trash and walking out of the restaurant, almost mechanically. Kuroko and Aomine walked ahead of the group, who had all turned white.

Aomine stopped, and Kuroko stopped to look back at him. "I...still hate vanilla milkshakes after all." he declared, walking off a bit quicker than he had liked to. Unbeknownst to him, a small, genuine smile crept up onto his face.

Murasakibara and Midorima walked along normally as if nothing had happened. It was only Momoi and Kise who were most affected. As Murasakibara walked past, Kuroko tugged his shirt.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun." he said, a soft smile adorning his face as he walked off nonchalantly, staring at Aomine's broad back, all the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Cheers to those who got the meaning of the title and Aomine claiming he hated it vanilla after all. My first time trying to write a KuroBasu fic, so also try to overlook my difficulty with portraying the characters.

Thanks for reading, it'd be lovely to see a bit of feedback for me to write another, better one!


End file.
